Janet Elaine Mendez
History Bast Met Michael at the Cat Show, She tell Michael that she is Bast the goddess of Cats. They fell in love, and went to Michael's house. About 3 months after Michael had found Janet, he met Epona at the Horse Show. They began dating and a about a month later Epona became pregent. She stayed with Michael through her pregency, only leaving right when Casey was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Michael, Casey and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Casey with her. Michael belived her and took Casey into his home. Casey and Janet grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Janet was actually a year older than Casey. Janet was the more mature of the two, When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Casey joined the Horse group and Janet the Cat group. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Janet started getting in trouble less. She spent less of her time with Casey and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Casey spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Casey was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Epona. Epona explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Casey dashed home and told her father when Janet appeared. Janet had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and t heir dad took them to camp mythology. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. DefensiveEdit #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. PassiveEdit #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others #Children of Bast can shift into Cats. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. #In rare cases children of Bast have the ability to take on the form of aWild Cats. TraitsEdit #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night Photo 156165_1282007573146_300_400.jpg Category:Female Category:Member of Egyptian's Cabin Category:Characters Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Bast Category:Children of Bast Category:Single,Looking Category:Lt. Council